1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the workup of input material with a rotor-stator system.
2. Description of the Background Art
The purpose of the mechanical processing technique is the workup of input material, wherein in particular the comminution of materials is of great importance, in other words, the conversion of substance from a given initial size to a smaller intermediate or final size. However, the present invention is also understood to include workup of the input material in which mere size reduction of the material is not paramount, but which involves breaking up the bonding of the components forming a composite material. This can also be done by comminution of at least one component of the composite material. Correspondingly, the starting materials may be present in a form that is pure in type, for example, as plastic, metal, or wood, or as a mixture or composition, optionally bonded together, as is often the case with recycling material. Representative composite materials include electronics waste, plastic-coated cable residues, used tires, used wood containing nails, and the like.
Comminution devices include comminution devices with a rotor-stator system in which the comminution tools on the rotor interact with stationary comminution tools on the stator. For this purpose, the rotor tools located on a common circle of rotation are conveyed past stator tools of fixed position while maintaining a working gap. The work of comminution is performed in the working gap between the rotor and stator tools, wherein the input materials, depending on the nature of the processing tools, are subjected to a cutting, shearing, mashing, tearing, chopping or striking process. The wear occurring during the use of such devices makes it necessary for both rotor tools and stator tools to be reset or replaced with sharpened or new tools at regular intervals. The stoppage times linked with this result in production losses and therefore strongly influence the economical operation of such comminution devices. Additional factors influencing the economy of devices of this class include maintenance, cleaning, and repair work, wherein the resulting expense depends greatly on the access to the interior of the device.
From DE 102 22 814 A1 a comminution device is known in which a roller rotor outfitted with knives is disposed in the center of a housing and interacts with stator tools of fixed position relative to the housing. The stator tools are screwed onto supporting beams directed coaxially to the rotor axis, said beams in turn being rigidly connected to the housing walls and in this way representing a supporting element within the overall machine construction. One drawback of such devices is that the stator tools are extensively attached to the bearing beams by screw connection, so that the work of screwing and unscrewing to be performed when loosening the screw connection when changing a knife result in long stoppage times for knife changes. In addition, the bearing beams rigidly connected to the housing permit only limited accessibility to the interior of the housing, thus getting in the way during cleaning, repair, and maintenance work.
With DE 10 2006 056 542 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20080135658, which is incorporated herein by reference, the need for rapid and simple adjustment, or optionally replacement, of the stator tools of devices of similar class was recognized and a solution to this problem was presented. Here each of the stator tools, together with the tool holders, represents a tool packet that can be slid axially into and out of the operating position. The fastening of the tool packets in their intended operating position takes place via a bearing beam welded to the opposite housing walls, opposite which an axially parallel clamping beam is movably located at a tangential distance. The tool packet is arranged between the bearing beam and the clamping beam, and is tensioned against the bearing beam with the aid of the clamping beam. Thus this device already made it possible to achieve the considerable advantage of accomplishing rapid exchange of the tool packets by simply loosening the clamp, thus minimizing the wear-related stoppage times of the device.